Lächerlich! ?
by Alien483
Summary: Tokio Hotel: Während einer langen Autofahrt unterhalten sich Bill und Tom über die – für ihren Geschmack – lächerlichen Fantasien ihrer Fans.  Twincest; BillxTom


_**Lächerlich! (?)**_

**Lächerlich... oder?**

Es war stickig in dem großen Auto und Tom fächerte sich mit seiner Hand immer wieder frische Luft zu. Trotz offenen Fensters wurde es nicht kühler und die Klimaanlage trug auch nicht zu besserer Luft bei. Sein Bruder saß schweigend neben ihm und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße. Sie fuhren noch nicht lange – vielleicht eine Stunde – doch Tom hatte jetzt schon keine Lust mehr, still zu sitzen. Die Zwillinge hatten einen Termin in Berlin gehabt und waren mit dem Auto dorthin gefahren. Bill war auch keine gute Unterhaltung, wenn er Auto fuhr, denn seit dem Unfall vor einem halben Jahr fuhr er noch vorsichtiger, als sowieso schon.

„Kannst du nicht schneller fahren?", drängte Tom deshalb und sah Bill von der Seite an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall! Wir haben doch genug Zeit, oder?"

„Mir ist aber heiß! Und so langsam wie du fährst, ist auch der Fahrtwind."

„Ich fahre achtzig!", sagte Bill und zeigte kurz auf die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige, während er seinen Bruder kurz ansah und richtete den Blick danach wieder auf die Straße.

„Außerdem ist es bei deinen Zelten kein Wunder, dass dir heiß ist.", fügte er hinzu.

„Dein Auto ist scheiße.", umging Tom Bills Kommentar und schaute wieder aus dem offenen Fenster.

Bill sagte daraufhin ebenfalls nichts und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Fahren. Er mochte sein Auto und konnte es eigentlich gar nicht leiden, Tom als Beifahrer zu haben. Immer hatte dieser etwas zu meckern und prahlte mit seiner Angeber-Karre herum. Doch sie hatten abgemacht, sich mit dem Autofahren abzuwechseln und daran musste sich auch sein Bruder halten.

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der sie geschwiegen hatten, beugte Tom sich nach hinten, wo ihre relativ kleinen Reisetaschen lagen. Sie waren nur zwei Tage in Berlin gewesen, weshalb viel Gepäck unnötig war. Kurze Zeit später hatte Tom seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß und fuhr diesen hoch.

„Was machst du?", fragte Bill mehr oder minder interessiert.

„Keine Ahnung... Mails checken, Fans stalken... Das Übliche halt.", antwortete der Gitarrist gelangweilt, woraufhin Bill kurz lachte. Als ob Tom Fans stalken würde...

„Sag Bescheid, falls du etwas interessantes finden solltest."

Tom nickte und startete das Internet.

Zuerst checkte er seine Mails. Die meisten waren von David, der an irgendwelche Termine erinnern wollte, die sie sowieso schon erledigt hatten. Meistens sagte Bill ihm schon, wann und wo sie sein mussten, weshalb er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, die Mails zu lesen. Sein Bruder war sein persönlicher Terminkalender und das würde wohl ewig so sein. Außerdem hatte er eine Mail von Georg bekommen.

_Was nettes für Zwischendurch ;-)_, stand im Betreff. Tom rechnete damit, dass er auf irgendeine Pornoseite weitergeleitet wurde, doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen kam er auf eine Seite mit viel Text. Mit sehr viel Text. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zu lesen, doch bevor er die Seite weg klicken konnte, sprang ihm ein Wort ins Auge: _Twincest_.

Tom verzog das Gesicht angewidert, doch er ließ die Seite vorerst doch geöffnet. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Bill, doch der starrte immer noch konzentriert auf die Straße vor ihnen. Tom wagte, die ersten Zeilen zu lesen.

_In einer einsamen Nacht entschließt sich Bill, sich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Tom ins Bett zu schleichen. Diese Nacht wird die Zwillinge um eine Erfahrung reicher machen._

Der Anfang erschien Tom recht langweilig. Er hatte schon oft von sogenannten Fanfictions gelesen, die von einer intimen Beziehung zwischen ihm und Bill handelten. Er hatte noch nie wirklich so etwas gelesen, da es ihn anwiderte, doch nun war er gelangweilt und schaden würde es ihm zudem auch nicht. Schließlich war es nur eine erfundene Geschichte.

_Warnings: Twincest, Lemon (Don't like, don't read!)_, stand noch unter dem kurzen Einleitungstext. Tom konnte mit dem Wort _Lemon _zwar nichts anfangen, aber er ging davon aus, dass Twincest das Schlimmere von den beiden Dingen war.

Tom schaute abermals zu Bill herüber. Sein Blick war immer noch auf die Straße geheftet. Der Gitarrist fragte sich, ob Bill seit ihrer Abfahrt schon einmal geblinzelt hatte. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, den Sänger abzulenken.

„Bill?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah wieder auf den Laptop.

„Hm?", machte Angesprochener, befand es allerdings nicht für nötig, seinen Zwilling anzusehen.

„Ich hab' was gefunden.", informierte Tom ihn. Bill schwieg.

„Was zum Lesen.", fuhr er fort, als der Schwarzhaarige nicht antwortete.

„Schön.", sagte dieser jetzt schließlich und lächelte kurz. „Dann lies es."

„Ich will es dir vorlesen. Es wird dich interessieren."

„Na schön. Aber keine Witze oder so was.", gab Bill seine Zustimmung.

„Das Ganze ist ein großer Witz.", antwortete Tom grinsend. „Ein Wort: Twincest."

„Oh, Tom, bitte! Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht so 'ne dämliche Geschichte vorlesen, oder? Das ist doch alles lächerlich, was da steht.", meinte Bill sichtlich abgeneigt.

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es ja nicht so lächerlich, wie du denkst.", versuchte Tom es erneut.

„Aber wenn es eklig wird, hörst du auf.", forderte der Sänger, doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir ziehen das Ding durch, egal, wie pervers es wird."

Bill sagte nichts mehr, was Tom als ein 'Meinetwegen' abstempelte. Er räusperte sich und begann, zu lesen:

_Ich lag wach in meinem Bett und schaute an die Decke. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und der Vollmond schien in mein Zimmer hinein. Tom schlief wahrscheinlich schon tief und fest und träumte von irgendwelchen Weibern. Oder er war noch wach und beschäftigte sich anderweitig unter seiner Bettdecke._

„Was?", unterbrach Tom sich selbst, während Bill nur lachte.

„Oh ja, Tom, ich denke an nichts anderes, wenn ich nachts wach liege, was so gut wie nie der Fall ist.", der Sänger lachte immer noch und konnte sich nur schwer aufs Autofahren konzentrieren.

Tom schnaubt nur verächtlich und weist seinen Bruder darauf hin, auf die Strecke zu achten, um weiter zu lesen:

_Ich seufzte und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Einschlafen konnte ich nicht... Ob ich zu Tom rüber gehen sollte? Und mit welcher Begründung?_

„_Hey, Tom, ich will nicht stören, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen."? Sicher nicht. Das war doch absolut lächerlich._

„Da hast du's: Sogar dieser Bill weiß, dass das alles lächerlich ist.", unterbrach Bill die Story. „Außerdem tut der gerade so, als würdest du mich aus dem Zimmer prügeln, sobald ich einen Fuß da rein setze. Ich würde nie so lange überlegen, ob ich jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen sollte, oder nicht. Und schon gar nicht denke ich darüber nach, was du gerade unter deiner Bettdecke treibst."

Tom lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei Bill sich nicht sicher war, ob sein Bruder jetzt über die Story oder über ihn lachte. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, las Tom schon weiter:

_Doch bevor ich einen Entschluss fassen konnte, öffnete sich meine Zimmertür und mein Bruder tat ein. Er lächelte entschuldigend und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, bevor er sich zu mir aufs Bett setzte._

„_Du bist ja auch noch wach.", bemerkte er, als er saß. Ich nickte._

„_Ja, ich kann nicht schlafen.", antwortete ich und wurde aus unerfindlichen Gründen rot._

„_Ich hab' erst überlegt, ob ich überhaupt kommen soll. Aber irgendwie hab' ich gewusst, dass du noch wach liegst und über das Selbe nachdenkst.", grinste Tom mich an._

Tom sah vorsichtig zu Bill, welcher aussah, als würde er auf eine Gelegenheit warten, ihn noch mal zu unterbrechen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, weshalb Tom weiter las:

_Aus reiner Intuition lehnte ich mich gegen Tom und legte einen Arm um seinen nackten Bauch. Genau wie ich trug er nur Boxershorts. Er war warm und er roch noch immer nach seinem Aftershave, welches er immer trug. Ich atmete den Geruch tief ein und vergrub meine Nase in Toms Halsbeuge. Tom legte nun seinerseits einen Arm um meine Schultern und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Haare. Daraufhin schmiegte ich mich mehr an Tom und genoss den Moment._

Tom brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und auch Bill lachte über die letzten Zeilen.

„Tom, dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass wir das sofort tun müssen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind.", bemerkte Bill und lachte dabei immer noch.

„Auf jeden Fall und ich werde auch mein unwiderstehliches Aftershave auftragen, dann bist du mir hoffnungslos verfallen.", Tom klimperte mit den Augen und legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz, während er breit grinste.

„Wie heißt die Geschichte eigentlich?", fragte Bill, als Tom wieder zum Lesen ansetzen wollte.

„Ähm...", machte Tom und scrollte ein wenig nach oben, um den Titel lesen zu können. „_Mitternachtsgespräche_", sagte er schließlich und scrollte wieder zu der Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte, zu lesen:

_Unbewusst rückte ich noch etwas näher an Tom heran und hob meinen Kopf, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Tom lächelte und drückte mich dann an der Brust nach unten auf die Matratze. Ich war überrascht, doch ich sah in seinen Augen etwas, was ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, allerdings konnte ich es nicht deuten. Ich merkte nur, dass mir plötzlich heiß wurde und ich dieses Verlangen hatte, meinen Bruder zu berühren. Mir fiel nicht zum ersten Mal auf, dass Tom ein sehr attraktiver Mann war._

Die Zwillinge prusteten gleichzeitig los und Tom musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er beim Lesen nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er stellte sich diese Situation mit seinem Bruder gerade bildlich vor, auch wenn er sich mit diesem Gedanken immer noch nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte.

„Oh, Tom.", Bill stöhnte gespielt und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über Toms Oberarm. „Du hast so tolle, muskulöse Oberarme. Die muss ich unbedingt berühren.", er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und legte sie ans Steuer, während er lachte. „Lächerlich.", fügte er noch leise hinzu und gab nun doch ein wenig mehr Gas.

„Pass auf, was du tust.", sagte Tom und beugte sich zu Bills Ohr. „Sonst überfalle ich dich an der nächsten Raststätte.", flüsterte er und lachte wieder los. Auch Bill grinste und schob Tom wieder etwas von sich.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und lies weiter.", befahl er ihm und schaute wieder auf die Straße.

Tom setzte sich wieder richtig hin, seufzte geräuschvoll und las weiter:

_Also legte ich vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen muskulösen Brustkorb und fuhr vorsichtig mit meinen Fingerspitzen darüber. Tom folgte meiner Hand mit seinem Blick, ehe er sie vorsichtig in seine eigene nahm und zu seinem Bauch führte. Ich sah Tom an und bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Ich merkte, wie meine Lippen bebten und kurz darauf spürte ich auch schon Toms Lippen auf ihnen. Zuerst nur ganz leicht, kaum spürbar, aber dann fing mein Bruder an, meine Lippen zu massieren und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Ich musste ungewollt aufstöhnen und Tom nutzte die Gelegenheit, mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund einzudringen. Es war ungewohnt, meinen Bruder zu küssen, aber aufhören wollte ich auch nicht._

„Du bist süchtig nach mir.", bemerkte Tom trocken und sah seinen Zwilling kurz an, heftete den Blick aber wieder auf den Bildschirm vor sich.

„Also, du hast mich ja wohl überfallen. Du kommst ganz schön schnell zur Sache, Freundchen.", sagte Bill und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, während er mit den Fingern der linken auf dem Lenkrad herum tippelte.

Tom sah vom Laptop auf und blickte noch vorne. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie im Stau standen, was wohl der Grund für Bills Fingergetippel war. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu eben diesen Fingern um und beobachtete sie. Sie sahen aus, wie immer: Lang, dünn, schwarze, künstliche Nägel... Doch heute kamen sie Tom besonders schön vor. Sie sahen sanft aus und der Gitarrist stellte sich vor, wie sie sich auf seiner nackten Brust anfühlen würden. Gar kein schlechter Gedanke.

„Hallo?", Bill schnippte genervt mit seinen Fingern vor Toms Augen herum, was diesen aus seinen Tagträumen riss. „Anstatt mich anzustarren, könntest du weiter lesen. Wir stehen im Stau, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.", der Sänger ließ nun endgültig das Lenkrad los und sank in den Sitz zurück, um Tom zuzuhören:

_Doch nach kurzer Zeit löste Tom den Kuss wieder und sah mich erregt an. Was hatte er nur vor? Wollte er weiter gehen? Oder würde er sich gleich entschuldigen und das Zimmer verlassen? Doch das tat er nicht. Und ich war irgendwie glücklich darüber. Stattdessen strich er mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste meinen Hals. Ich genoss das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf meiner Haut und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass Tom noch mehr Platz hatte._

_Doch lange hielt er sich nicht an meinem Hals auf. Er küsste sich immer weiter runter, machte bei meinen Brustwarzen halt, umschloss auch diese mit seinen Lippen und knabberte an dem Piercing in meiner linken Brustwarze. Ich musste wieder ungewollt aufstöhnen und ich merkte, wie Tom grinste, bevor er sich nun meinen Bauch hinunter küsste. Ich wusste nicht, ob das richtig war, doch es fühlte sich so gut an, das konnte nicht falsch sein. Ich überlegte trotzdem, ob ich Tom aufhalten sollte. Schließlich wusste ich nicht, wie weit er gehen würde._

Tom machte eine Pause und verarbeitete das Gelesene. Er schaute zu seinem Bruder, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich wahrscheinlich ganz und gar auf Toms Stimme konzentrieren zu können. Oder war er etwa eingeschlafen? Tom beugte sich zu seinem Bruder und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über dessen Wangen. Bill zuckte zusammen und schlug überrascht die Augen auf.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er und richtete sich etwas in dem Ledersitz auf und sah auf die Straße, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Stau sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatte. Tom antwortete nicht.

„Ich glaube, diese Geschichte bekommt dir nicht gut. Du steigerst dich da viel zu sehr rein."

„Ich dachte, du wärst eingeschlafen.", fand Tom nun doch eine halbwegs plausible Antwort.

„Gib her, ich lese jetzt weiter.", sagte Bill entschlossen und entnahm Tom den Laptop, um ihn sich selbst auf den Schoß zu stellen.

„Du musst fahren.", meinte Tom und versuchte vergebens, den Laptop wieder zu sich zu nehmen. Bill deutete mit einer Hand auf die Straße vor ihnen.

„Sieht es so aus, als würde der Stau sich auflösen? Nein! Also, lass mich lesen. Lehn' dich zurück-", er beugte sich über seinen Zwilling, um den Sitz zu verstellen. „mach die Augen zu, dann kannst du dir alles noch bildlicher vorstellen und meinetwegen kannst du dir dabei auch einen runterholen, solange du meine Sitze nicht besudelst."

Tom schaute ihn entgeistert an, doch da Bills Blick keine Wiederworte duldete, gehorchte er und lehnte sich zurück. Er schloss auch die Augen, aber den letzten Vorschlag lehnte er gerne ab. Bill suchte währenddessen die Stelle, an der Tom aufgehört hatte, und las dann weiter:

„_Tom, was...", sagte ich, als ich merkte, wie Tom sich an meinen Shorts zu schaffen machte und richtete mich ein wenig auf. Tom ebenfalls, sodass seine Lippen nah an meinem Ohr waren und ich seinen Atem spüren konnte._

„_Komm, Billy, stell dich nicht so an. Ist doch nur ein kleines Experiment unter Zwillingen, hm? Außerdem geschieht es doch nicht so oft, dass dir jemand einen Gefallen tut und du dich entspannt zurück lehnen kannst.", säuselte er und biss sanft in mein Ohrläppchen._

_Ich seufzte und ließ mich wieder entspannt in die Kissen sinken, während wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten. Tom fuhr unterdessen mit seinen Händen an meinen Seiten herab und ließ sie auf den Hüften ruhen. Meine Hände blieben auch nicht lange untätig: Ohne Umschweife legte ich sie auf Toms Hintern ab und streichelte ihn zärtlich._

Tom seufzte laut, weshalb Bill zu ihm schaute. Sein Bruder hatte tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen und schien die Worte, die Bill ihm vorlas, deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge zu haben. Der Sänger grinste breit und streichelte seinem Bruder zärtlich über den Bauch. Dieser wehrte sich auch nicht, im Gegenteil: Er gab Geräusche des Wohlgefallens von sich und lächelte selig.

„Lies weiter.", murmelte Tom und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit, um seinen Bruder anzusehen. Dieser hatte immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sag mal, findest du das geil, oder was?", fragte er. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf Toms Bauch und fuhr nun langsam auf und ab.

Tom seufzte erneut und schloss die Augen wieder, ohne auf Bills Frage einzugehen. Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte und streichelte weiterhin Toms Bauch, während er weiter las:

_Tom seufzte genüsslich und presste seinen Unterleib an meinen. Durch die Boxershorts konnte ich deutlich seine Erregung spüren. Hatte ich ihn so heiß gemacht? Oder dachte er gerade an irgendeine Schlampe? Ich wusste es nicht und ich wollte mir auch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, sondern einfach nur den Moment genießen. Toms Küsse, seine Erregung, seine Hände... ich wusste nicht, auf was ich mich konzentrieren sollte. Schließlich ließ Tom von mir ab und setzte sich ein wenig auf. Ich spürte, dass ich auch schon sehr erregt war und versuchte es vor Tom zu verstecken, da es mir relativ unangenehm war, dass mein Bruder solche Gefühle in mir auslösen konnte. Doch Tom schob die Decke, die ich über meinen Unterleib gelegt hatte, beiseite und streichelte die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel. Ich musste wieder stöhnen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ich spürte, wie er meine Beine auseinander drückte und sich dazwischen setzte. Er packte meine Boxershorts am Saum und zog sie langsam herunter, bis unter meine Pobacken. Ich legte eine Hand über meine Erregung und vermied es, Tom in die Augen zu schauen. Doch Tom nahm vorsichtig meine Hand in seine und verhakte unsere Finger._

„_Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein, Bill.", sagte er mit erregter Stimme. „Mir geht's doch auch nicht anders."_

Plötzlich hörte Bill ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen neben sich und sah zu Tom, der überrascht die Augen aufgeschlagen und sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sein Zwilling und deutete in seine untere Region.

Bill sah nach unten, wo seine Hand unentwegt Toms Bauch gestreichelt hatte. Diese Hand lag jetzt unübersehbar auf Toms Schritt und streichelte dort weiter.

„Ähm... ich war zu sehr ins Lesen vertieft.", lächelte Bill entschuldigend, nahm die Hand allerdings nicht weg. „Außerdem wollte ich schauen, ob es bei dir da unten nicht langsam eng wird. Mach doch mal den Reißverschluss auf.", sagte er und öffnete ohne Umschweife den Reißverschluss und gleich dazu auch noch den Gürtel der großen Baggyjeans, die Tom für gewöhnlich trug. Danach nahm er seine Hand wieder zu sich.

Tom hingegen versuchte, seine kleine, aber dennoch vorhandene Erregung unter seinem Shirt zu verstecken. Er wusste nicht, ob Bill sie bemerkt hatte, jedenfalls hatte er nicht vor, sich vor seinem Bruder Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Bill hatte Tom aber bei dem Versuch beobachtet und grinste nun wieder breit.

„Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein, Tom.", ahmte er den Tom aus der Geschichte nach. „Mir geht's doch auch nicht anders."

Bill wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste immer noch. Doch Tom fand das Ganze alles andere als witzig, weshalb er sich wieder zurück lehnte und weg schaute, damit Bill die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht sah. Doch der sah sie sowieso nicht, da er sich schon wieder mit der ausgedachten Geschichte auf dem Laptop beschäftigte:

_Ich leistete also keinen Widerstand und ließ Tom weiter machen. Sanft küsste er meinen Bauch hinab und stoppte kurz vor meinem Intimbereich. Ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich zuvor vor Lust geschlossen hatte. Tom sah mich fragend an und ich nickte, bevor ich mich wieder entspannt zurück lehnte. Wenig später spürte ich auch Toms Zunge an meinem besten Stück und ich musste laut aufstöhnen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass unsere Mutter nicht davon wach wurde._

„Jetzt bringt die auch noch Mama mit ins Spiel!", regte Bill sich auf und stöhnte genervt.

„Lass die doch.", sagte Tom gleichgültig. „Lies weiter."

Bill warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder, der allerdings schon wieder – oder immer noch? – die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er sagte nichts und widmete sich wieder der Fanfiction:

_Ich genoss dieses Gefühl von Toms heißer Mundhöhle um mein Glied, doch leider ging dieses Gefühl viel zu schnell vorbei. Er krabbelte wieder zu mir, um mich in einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen, während er meine Hand nahm und diese zu der Beule in seiner Hose führte. Ich wollte sie zurück ziehen, doch Tom hielt mein Handgelenk fest umklammert. Ich löste den Kuss und sah meinen Bruder an, doch der lächelte nur und küsste mich auf den Mundwinkel, während er meine Hand noch mehr in seinen Schritt presste._

„_Das fühlt sich toll an, Billy.", raunte er mir ins Ohr und ließ meine Hand los, damit ich alleine weiter machen konnte, was ich dann auch wirklich tat. Wenn es ihm gefiel, wollte ich ihm dieses Gefühl nicht verwehren._

Nun seufzte auch Bill genüsslich und rutschte noch etwas tiefer in den Ledersitz, während er den Reißverschluss seiner engen Jeans öffnete. Dass Tom ihm dabei zusah und dreckig grinste, war ihm egal, schließlich hatte Tom das gleiche Problem.

„Guck nicht so.", murmelte Bill also und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Tu lieber was."

Auf Toms Gesicht breitete sich das dreckige Grinsen noch mehr aus und er lehnte sich zu seinem Zwilling, sodass er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dessen Gesicht entfernt war. Bill grinste und drehte sich zu Tom, um ihm einen kurzen, harten Kuss aufzudrücken. Danach rutschte er etwas zur Seite.

„Ach, Billy, das wird doch nicht alles gewesen sein, oder?"

„Nenn' mich nicht _Billy_!", protestierte Angesprochener nur und versuchte, sich wieder auf den Laptop zu konzentrieren, doch Tom drehte den Kopf des Sängers kurzerhand am Kinn zu sich und küsste ihn wieder auf die Lippen, ließ jedoch nicht zu, dass Bill sich von ihm löste.

Dieser gab dann auch irgendwann auf und ließ zu, dass Tom ihm auch seine Zunge in den Mund schob. Auch als Tom seine Hand in Bills Hose schob, wehrte er sich nicht. Stattdessen seufzte er genüsslich auf und löste den Kuss, um sich voll und ganz auf das Geschehen in seiner Hose konzentrieren zu können.

Tom nahm währenddessen umständlich den Laptop von Bills Schoß und beförderte diesen kurzerhand aufs Armaturenbrett des Autos. Der Schwarzhaarige spreizte seine Beine ein wenig, sodass Tom mehr Platz hatte.

„Oh", stöhnte Bill. „Tom, das ist gut."

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte der Angesprochene grinsend und wurde schneller in seinen Bewegungen.

Bills Hand fand unterdessen auch in Toms Hose und verwöhnte ihn ebenfalls, sodass nun auch der ältere Zwilling aufstöhnen musste und sie irgendwann um die Wette keuchten. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich immer wieder, doch sie konnten sich nicht wirklich aufs Küssen konzentrieren, während der andere in ihrer Hose beschäftigt war, sodass sie es irgendwann sein ließen.

„Ah", stöhnte Bill ein letztes Mal und kam in Toms Hand. Kurz darauf kam auch er und ließ sich erschöpft wieder in den Ledersitz sinken. Nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Bill erst sich und dann ihm den Bauch und die Hände abwischte.

Tom schaute nach vorne und bemerkte, dass der Stau sich langsam aufzulösen schien. Er stieß Bill am Oberarm an und zeigte nach vorne. Der Sänger verstand, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und richtete seine Hose wieder her, bevor er die Hände wieder ans Lenkrad legte. Tom tat es ihm gleich. Bills Blick fiel auf den Laptop.

„Du liest weiter.", sagte er, noch immer leicht erschöpft, und nickte Richtung Armaturenbrett.

Tom nahm – nachdem er den Sitz wieder richtig eingestellt hatte – den Laptop wieder auf seinen Schoß und überflog ein paar Zeilen der Geschichte, während das Auto sich schon wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Ach, weißt du-", sagte er. „Das ist doch eh alles total lächerlich, oder?", er sah zu Bill, der ihn ebenfalls kurz ansah und nickte. Tom schloss die Seite, löschte die E-Mail von Georg und fuhr den Laptop herunter.

„Ja... total lächerlich.", lachte Bill und sie setzten ihren Weg Richtung Heimat fort.


End file.
